Janto Countrycide aftermath
by Feebleplatypus
Summary: Another one written by me and TrekkieL. After the whole adventure with the cannibals in Countrycide, Jack decides it's time to talk about everyone's experiences. Ianto is a little less willing to talk. Lots of Jack/Ianto fluff with a side of Tosh/Owen. Neither of us own any characters from the show. This fic has also been posted on her profile.


**So, me and the absolutely incredible TrekkieL wrote this a while back. I'm currently transferring all fics onto my profile, so we can both have them. The first paragraph and every other paragraph is mine, the second paragraph and ever other paragraph is TrekkieL's. Sorry for any mistakes or errors, this was written on iPods. Hope you enjoy!**

Ianto stood in the hub, looking down into his coffee. He hoped no one would say anything about last night.

Owen looks over to where Tosh is sat. She's been watching Ianto for the past half hour, it's obvious she's worried, but yesterday is something everyone wants to forget.

A few moments later, Jack strolls in from his office and looks around the hub. It's clear straight away that yesterday affected all of them. He decided he needed to talk to them

"We need to talk... Everyone... About yesterday" Jack announces. Tosh pales and Ianto drops his coffee mug, which shatters on the ground.

"It's clear that you are all very shaken by it" Jack continues "But I want you all to tell me what you're feeling. You can tell me now, together, or we can discuss it in private."

"Maybe we should." Gwen suggests "it would be like a group therapy." Tosh and Owen feel it's a good idea, but Ianto tries to edge closer to the cog door.

"Ianto" Jack notices the man's attempt to get away. "You wanna talk with us, or do you want me to speak with you later, in private?" He knew how Ianto could feel around these kind of subjects, but maybe he would take a private session with Jack and open up.

"I'd rather neither, sir" Ianto mutters.

"Ianto." Jack crosses his arms. Ianto sighs.

"In private, sir. I'm going to see myfanwy." The welsh man replies before turning to find the pteranodon.

Ianto patted Myfanwy slowly. He knew that she understood him. He knew Jack was going to make him confess his feelings, he needed to work out what he wanted to say before he came and found him.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes. Too origional?" Ianto asked myfanwy. The dinosaur screeched and nuzzled her head agianst iantos side. Ianto petted her.

Meanwhile: in the meeting room with the rest of the team

"Alright team, I know none of you particularly want to talk about this, but if we don't get it out the way, this will hold us back for days." The three other members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I just want to say..." Tosh, usually so quiet, spoke up "that I owe Ianto my life and he nearly died because he was protecting me..." Tosh's eyes welled with tears. Owen used this as an excuse to wrap and arm around her shoulders and pull her close as she cried quietly. Jack closed his eyes as he realised Ianto could have died, if he'd been too late...

"I feel that we take him for granted sometimes, and I owe him so much. We all do." Tosh continued. Jack could see that he was going to have to work hard getting stuff out of Ianto.

"Anyone else? Owen, what about you?"

"I... Uh, well. I'm gonna be a vegetarian for a while I can tell you that." Gwen sniggered a little, but tosh, Owen and Jack glared at her. "I'm being serious. Those sick bastards..." Owen broke off, staring at nothing in particular. "Iantos suffered more than the rest of us... Nothing much happened to me apart from being dragged in front of Ianto about to be killed." Tosh flinched visibly, and Owen rubbed her back gently.

"Good, I'm glad that you're all telling me this, we have to get it off our chests." Jack glanced over at Tosh, still quietly crying. "Tosh, would you like to be excused, or are you okay?" Owen smiled at her gently

"I'm ok. I want... No. Need to talk about this. How about you Gwen? You haven't said anything yet?" Tosh sniffed, smiling weakly at Gwen.

"I don't really have much to say... I owe a lot to Owen and Ianto, without them, I'd definitely be dead. And of course, you too, Jack. None of us would be here if you hadn't got there just in time." Tosh and Owen nodded their heads in agreement and gratitude.

Ianto was sat on the floor with Myfanwy, with a look in his eyes that was so painful for Jack to see.

"Ianto? Are you... Ready to talk?" Jack asked, sitting next to Ianto. Ianto didn't respond, and drew circles on the ground with his finger. "I left the other guys to debate, I want to know about you and how you feel. I want you to talk to me, Yan." Jacks voice broke as he spoke to the Welsh man sat beside him. "Please?"

Ianto sighed, and turned to look at Jack. His eyes were red and watery, evidently he had been crying. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay. First, tell me how you felt. Or what you wanted to do to the people who were going to kill you."

"I... I just wanted to get tosh the hell out of there..." Iantos voice was hoarse from the crying. "I... When I thought... I was going to die... All I could think about was you, jack." Ianto looked to the ground. "All I could think about... Was you..."

Jack was surprised about this response, but it touched him. To know that Ianto possibly felt the same way about him was amazing. But he had to be clear. And he needed to help him through this. It was clear that this had impacted the Welshman more severely than the others.

Jack nodded. "You were affected most by what they did." Jack sighed. Ianto nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Jack shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here for you."

Ianto leaned into the American's body, snivelling slightly. "I was so close to dying Jack, so close. It was horrifying, what those people were going to do to me, what they had become..." He sniffed and shuffled slightly. "I was so scared. So, so scared. And you, you were on my mind the whole time..."

"You were the only one on my mind when I was shooting them. They had to pay for what they'd done to you. The only reason I didn't kill them was because they had answers." Jack rubbed Ianto's arm reassuringly. "I would have killed them for what they'd done to you."

Back in the meeting room, the rest of the team were looking through the glass panel, watching Ianto break down into Jack's arms. "He was so brave," Said Tosh, quietly. "When we were locked up in that room, he was always thinking about ways to escape, ways to keep me safe. "We all owe him our lives and he never says a word about it. We never support him, or thank him for how much he does for us..."

"We treat him like... Well, the coffee boy." Owen shrugged. "Tosh is right. When was the last time we ever did anything for him?"

The whole team shuffled in awkward silence. "Exactly." Owen continued. They looked over a Jack and Ianto, still in the central hub. Ianto had collapsed completely into Jack's arms, and Jack was slowly rocking back and forth, comforting the younger man.

"God, I feel so... This shouldn't have happened, not to Ianto. Hes the innocent, never doing anything wrong sort of person." Tosh muttered. "He really cares. About us. We're like a family to him and what do we do to acknowledge him?" Tosh asked. Owen shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing. Jacks taking this pretty hard too." Owen indicated to the American, who was trying his best to comfort the welsh man

"We should definitely do more for him, treat him with some respect." Gwen said, speaking up. "We're really all each other have, and we have to look out for each other." The others nodded in agreement. "It looks as if Jack understands Ianto more than us, he has a more profound bond."

Back to jack and Ianto. Jack sat on the ground with the Welshman sobbing against his chest. Jack whispered words if comfort, but mostly for his own sake. "Ianto, if you want to take the day off..."

"No, sir. I'd rather be here."

"Why?" Jack asked

"There's nothing for me back out there. In here, I have you. I have someone who I know will look out for me, who cares for me, where as out there, no one does. There is absolutely nothing outside for me, nothing..."

"Oh, Ianto. You know I'll care for you know matter what happens. I'll always be there for you. Remember that day we first met and I refused to let you work for me?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded. "I almost made the worst mistake of my life. Thankfully, this big girl came through time and space and found us." Jack smiled to Myfanwy.

Ianto smiled softly at the memory. "That was a great day" He said quietly. "Thank you, Jack. For everything. I've screwed up big time before now, but you've always been there, always accepted me back into your family. It's a hell of a lot more than my family did for me"

"You're welcome. We're all here for you. I know we don't always pay you the respect you deserve, but that doesn't mean we don't respect you." Jack clarified. Ianto smiled faintly. "Was that a smile? I think it was!" Jack laughed playfully. "Come on! Give us a smile. Or an I gonna have to tickle you?" Jack smirked.

"No, Jack!" Ianto's voice went up a few pitches as Jack poked him in the ribs.

"That's better" Said Jack, glad that Ianto was smiling, and considerably happier than before.

"I mean it though. You changed my life for the better, and I never got to thank you properly" Ianto said to Jack's face, looking him straight in the eyes.

Their lips met, Jack's warm ones against Ianto's cold. Finally, the Welshman accepted, and smiled into the kiss.

From the window, everyone smiled. "I knew they were up to something!" Owen smiled.

"Hey, I just thought of something to make things up for Ianto." Tosh smiled. "We give him and jack the night off to go and do whatever. Have dinner, watch a movie. You know, let them have a date without worrying about Torchwood." Tosh suggested.

"Great idea Tosh!" Owen said, smiling at the sight of both of them finally being happy. "I'll go tell them" He walked into the central hub, where the two men were still kissing passionately. "Oi, lovebirds!" Owen shouted, teasing them slightly. "You two gonna take the night off or what?"

Jack pulled away, smiled and Ianto and turned to Owen. "You mean, both of us? You'll watch the hub and do all the big bad boss work?" Jack asked. Ianto stood.

"I think it's a great idea, sir. We could get the old stop watch out." Ianto smiled.

"And this is where you continue your conversation at iantos flat." Owen crossed his arms. "We'll look after everything here. Go enjoy yourselves"

"Thanks Owen, we appreciate it" said Jack. "So, where do you wanna go, Yan? Cinema, restaurant, your flat, or somewhere different?"

"We could go to my flat, get some popcorn and a movie." Ianto suggested.

Jack smiled "Sure thing. What kinda movie?"

"How about one of those final destination movies?" Ianto asked. "I don't think even the scariest horror movies could scare me as much as what happened yesterday." Ianto shivered.

"Sounds great, I love horror movies" Jack said, smiling at Ianto. He smiled back. "You know, you look like ten times cuter when you smile Yan." Jack said with a wink.

"Then I guess I should smile more often, jack. Just for you." Ianto smiled to prove his point. Jack smiled back and kissed the welsh mans forehead.

"Definitely" Jack said, now with a huge grin on his face. "I'm so glad I got you, Ianto Jones. I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"Nor I without you, Jack."


End file.
